


her own style, her own rules (her own definition of cool)

by lonelier_version_of_you



Series: Minific300 Ficlets [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, I didn't think I was capable of that but I pulled it off!, Non-Sexual Intimacy, literally zero angst here, this is the most pure and wholesome thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelier_version_of_you/pseuds/lonelier_version_of_you
Summary: Oliver helps Zosia dye her hair. (Set sometime around mid-series 19.)





	her own style, her own rules (her own definition of cool)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxiesandStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/gifts).



> So I reblogged a list of prompts themed around nonsexual intimacy, and GalaxiesandStars requested Zollie taking a bath together. I ended up spinning it into this, which I think is close enough.
> 
> Somewhere around mid-S19, Zosia had golden highlights in her hair. She probably went to a salon to get them done, but I really like the idea that Ollie helped her dye her hair instead.
> 
> Title from Sharada by Skye Sweetnam because I listened to that on repeat while I wrote this.

“You do know I think you’re beautiful just the way you are, don’t you, Zosh?” Oliver asks as he turns the taps on.

“Yes, I know, Ollie, you don’t have to keep reminding me,” Zosia laughs as she pulls off her shower cap and tilts her head back so her hair falls over the side of the bathtub.

Oliver smiles back at her and moves the shower attachment so the water runs over Zosia’s hair, careful to avoid getting her clothes wet.

“Don’t panic about the water, the excess dye is supposed to come out,” Zosia teases him gently as the water in the tub starts taking on the deep colour of the dye.

“I have lived with women before, you know, I know how hair dye works,” Oliver retorts, pretending to be intensely offended by the comment. “Penny actually used to dye her hair blue for a few months when we were teenagers.”

Zosia chuckles at that. From the photos Ollie’s shown her of Penny, she finds it hard to imagine her boyfriend’s sister with blue hair. Not in a way that flatters her, anyway. “Tell me; on a scale of one to ten, how much did she look like Marge Simpson?”

“Only about a four, actually!”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Zosia replies, though she’s still not entirely sure she believes him.

“No, really! It was actually kind of cool. I’m sure I still have a photo or two somewhere.” Oliver notices at this point that the water’s finally starting to run clear. “Right, water’s clear,” he mutters, picking up a bottle of shampoo.

-

About half an hour later, Zosia has just finished drying her hair. She takes a look in the mirror and decides she likes the golden-blonde highlights she sees. “So, what do you think then?”

“It’s perfect,” Oliver tells her, and then he kisses her cheek.


End file.
